Siren
by JinxRomance
Summary: When Harry is made to catch a thief, he finds out that women are more evil then any villain he had heard of. Harry/OC One Shot M for language, though if you seen the movie you already knew that XD


"Now all you have to do is- Harry. Harry!" I spun around, eyebrows up.

"Yeah, I was just-"

"Stop talking.""Right." I sighed some as I put my head in my hand, listening to Gay Perry.

"That girl over there- she's a theft." I did a 180 in the bar stool, noting the girl I was looking at before. I was back with my head in my hand, looking at Perry.

"So?" He looked at me and I could feel an insult coming.

"So, you fool, _our_ client wants us to take her down." I looked up at that some.

"Hm. Yeah. Makes sense." He rolled his eyes, hitting my arm. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"'Cause you're an idiot. Now pay. Attention." I pouted my lips some, waiting. "All you have to do is go over there and get her to break into the shop next door." I nodded some.

"Yeah, sounds easy enough." I stood and faced the way of the girl, straining my jacket and such.

"Hey Harry." I turned to Perry, tilting my head. "Don't be you." He said with what I called the 'disgusted with me' face.

"Right."

*Normal POV*

My eyebrows rose as an odd man sat down in front of me. He had on a grey hoodie that he wore half-way up his hands, making him look insecure as he looked around. "So, uh, yeah. Hi!" He said smiling. I set my whisky down, leaning back in my chair and waiting. He puffed one cheek, then the other, twiddling his hands and looking around once more. "So, uh." He lifted his mouth to one side, shrugging at me. "I'm Harry and I steal shit." I smirked just a bit, glancing behind him to see the detective staring at me, then back to the skittish man named Harry.

"You done?" He put his hands in his lap, slouching a bit whilst looking a bit to the side.

"Yeah, I guess." As he went to stand, I stopped him.

"Wait." He froze, slowly sitting back down. "How bad do you and Gay man need to catch me?" His eyes got wide as he blinked a couple of times. He opened his mouth then closed it, his eyes went back to normal and he spun around to look at the very, very gay man, then back to me with his lips out some. "Your not that smart, are you?" He smiled sweetly, shrugging.

"So I've been told. But, I guess we need it pretty fucking bad. I mean, ga- Perry actually has me, _me_ doing the catch. So, yeah." I smiled, making him ease up some.

"Your cute." He did that sweet smile, making me smile back. "I'll tell ya what I'll do. I'm going to run." He kept that smile on, making me want to roll my eyes. "And if you catch me, I'll confess. If not, then I'll rob your place." His brows came together finally, realizing what I was saying.

"You don't know where I- ok…" He stopped mid-sentence, sighing. I smiled and stood, standing next to him.

"Don't strain yourself kid. Your too cute to be stressed." I kissed his check and left, almost getting a thrill from the chase to come.

*Harry's POV*

"I can't believe you fucking lost her!"

"In my defense, you lost her too. OW! God fucking damnit!" I held onto my ear, glaring at Perry. "Shut up. Just shut the fuck up. God! I can't believe I hired you! Your useless! God damnit." He got in his car and drove off, leaving me standing on the sidewalk, now ride less.

"Fucking great." I muttered, sighing and looking around.

"That was cold." I spun around to find the women form before, smoking a cigarette. I looked her up and down, swallowing a lump in my throat. She wore a red skirt, showing off long, tan legs. She wore a black tank top showing curves, breasts and arms I wanted to salivate over. But I am pissed, so I didn't… Much.

"You know, thanks to you I now how to walk home." She shrugged, taking a drag and sauntering over to me. I held my head up some, trying to look pissed, but probably failing. She came up to me, only an inch away, making me squirm a bit. Fucking women and their devil tricks. And breasts. Hate those devil things too.

"Seems like you need a ride." I swallowed, trying not to look at her lips, but failing. I mean, come on. They were nearly touching mine! I moved some, trying to find comfort in my suddenly tight jeans.

"Well, no, I mean, yes but not, uh, Fuck." I groaned as she turned around, her butt against my groin. I put my face close to her neck, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as she smelled of Vanilla and green apple. I mean, what the fuck kinda mixture is that? She's a fucking harpie. No! No! A uh- you know those things in that one story. You know, those half naked broads that sing and kill boats? You would think a boat would be able to drown out some singing bitches, but whatever, not the point.

"Suit yourself flyboy." I stared at her swinging hips as she walked away, keys for a car in her left hand.

"H-Hey!" She stopped, and I looked around, jigging my legs some. "Did you, uh. Did you steal those?" She smiled a devil of one, making me purse my lips to one side. "Then doesn't that mean I win?" She just smiled and walked away, leaving me confused.

XxXx

I sat on the floor, smoking as I stared at nothing. "You're an idiot."

"I know."

"No, you fucking don't. How did you let her steal all of your shit?" I glared at Perry who only stared back.

"I didn't _let_ her! I came home this morning and it was all gone!" He sighed and looked around.

"Well, your fucked. I can't do anything about this." I raised an eyebrow, looking up as I shook my head a bit.

"Of course. Yeah, thanks anyway." He walked away, leaving me alone with my nothing.

"Take the day off Harry."

"Yeah, sure." He left and I sighed, hitting my head against the wall and throwing the bud out the sliding glass door.

"That starts fires you know." I literally smashed my fucking head into the wall as I jumped, skidding to the side at the sudden voice.

"Gahhh, what the fuck do you think you're-" I froze eyes wide, almost glaring in surprise at the devil-harpie-boat crashing-bitch. I stood in a rush, but stopped when she pulled out a gun. "Fuck me."

"No thank you." I sighed, holding my hands up a bit. "Now, I'm going to put the gun down. Are you going to try and rush me?" I looked up at that, thinking.

"No." As she put her arm down I took two steps and stopped as she raised an eyebrow with the gun up again. "Right…" She smiled and I already knew I was stuck. She had a nice smile. And nice boobs. Fucking devil women.

"So, are you going to keep doing that or can we talk." I pursed my lips to the side, my leg jigging as I tried to hold back a whole lot of 'fucks'.

"No…" She put her arm down and I stayed, leg still jigging as I glared at her.

"Good boy." Yeah, that didn't help my fucking anger. She sauntered her sweet body over to the kitchen, with her short black skirt and emerald green tank top, sitting on a counter. I looked at the doorway where she just was, not liking that I could probably see up her skirt if I looked. Yeah. I know I can. "So, cutie, what's a numbskull like you doing in the private eye business?" I shrugged as I walked into the kitchen, looking anywhere but where she was. "So, just sauntered in with Perry?" I glared at her, only to note in doing so she wore emerald green underwear with black lace.

"I'm not gay." She smiled that devil smile and I couldn't help but liking it.

"Hmmm, not from what I hear. Kissing him? That's pretty gay on my account." We stared at each other for a moment before it clicked.

"Harmony."

"Yup."

"Figures." I looked away, not liking to bring her up, but I found it easier with this bitch in my kitchen. It was silent for a moment, but then she hopped off, walking towards me. I took a step back but stopped, trying to look tuff, only to probably look like a fucking idiot.

"You look like you could use a life." That. Well. I don't know. What the fuck do you think of that? I get cock blocked and now am stuck, looking at her like a fucking idiot, as always. "Why don't you stay with me?" Her finger trailed down my check, making me groan. "We could have plenty of fun." Siren! _That's_ what those boat crashing bitches were called! That's what this bi-

Fuck..Me..

My thought was cut short as her lips were pressed against mine. I groaned, wrapped my arms around her waist as our mouths moved together. As it got deeper and our tongues danced, one thought crossed my mind, making me break.

"Where is my stuff?" She only smiled, turning and walking out, leaving me there with a boner and no fucking clue on what just went on. "Fucking Siren."


End file.
